


Rainbows Are Awesome

by reinadefuego



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Gunnar learns just how talented Yang is outside of the bedroom when he finds a new hobby.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [彩虹毛线帽](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722612) by [BessieWang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BessieWang/pseuds/BessieWang)



Yang doesn't often find himself with spare time, but when he does, it's an empty slot of time he just can't fill. Lee suggested a hobby, Toll suggested reading, and Gunnar . . . perhaps if they were in New Orleans. Unfortunately a plane with no privacy doesn't allow for the kind of intimacy Gunnar wants.

So, he chooses a hobby.

One that allows him repetitive calming motions, and focus.

At first, none of his brothers realise why Yang has several balls of wool in his bag when he boards the flight to China, until the needles come out. Strangely enough, no one makes jokes. They don't comment on his new hobby, or that he's learning faster than expected. The two inch thick book of patterns in his bag provides lessons, tips, and _ideas._

It's going to be snowing in the mountains, and Gunnar's current beanie is almost threadbare, so Yin knits him one. He doesn't have enough wool for consistent colour, and thus he improvises. Six hours later when they're refuelling on a small island, Yang finishes the rainbow beanie and hands it to Gunnar. His boyfriend takes one look at it, sees the look on Yang's face, and slides it on over his choppy dirty blonde locks.

Two rainbow flaps hang down on either side of his head, providing protection for his ears. Red at the base, bright orange next, followed by yellow, a thin stripe of green, blue, and the rest is a soft shade of lavender.

There's a giant with a shotgun wearing a rainbow wool beanie on their plane, and he looks deadly serious. At first Barney cracks a joke when they're running down shale rock, and Gunnar makes an effort to protect the beanie from the snow. He doesn't bite back, just keeps moving, focused on the mission and on getting home.

Even the bad guys notice Gunnar's beanie, but the look on his face keeps them silent. He's had a bad week, hell the entire fucking year has been god-awful except for Yang's presence. He's the only thing that makes this job worth it now. Three years back Gunnar lost his girlfriend in the field and things changed. He changed. Yang held onto Gunnar like a koala, supporting him and keeping him safe, and slowly something beautiful evolved from it.

"Gunnar, nice beanie, do you have spares?" Galgo says, pointing to his head. His is gone, blown off by the wind, or something.

"No, Yang made it last night," Gunnar says, eyeing him suspiciously. Galgo's been pretty fucking quiet lately and that means something's up, or it's close to the anniversary of him losing his team.

"Well, your boyfriend is certainly very talented." He walks towards Yang, calling out and waving. "Yang, how much for a beanie?"

Boyfriend. No one on the team's said it like that before. Partner, sure, but they don't say they're the other's boyfriend. Maybe it's the old homophobic crap, or Barney and the others are unsure about _how_ to say it. It doesn't matter now because Galgo just did. Gunnar grins, nodding slightly and touching his beanie.

Yang's his boyfriend, they date and fuck and sleep together, curl up on the couch and watch 'Hello, Dolly' when Yang's sick, or just lay there and clean their weapons. Yang gives a shit about him, he doesn't just pretend to. He earned the man's trust back, took himself to rehab and narcotics anonymous, stopped drinking, and got cleaner than he'd ever been. Surprisingly, Yang was still there when he came out. It really was a surprise, Gunnar thought Yang would just walk away and drop him like yesterday's news. 

_My boyfriend is talented._ "Yes, yes he is," he affirms, lifting his shoulders and walking straighter. Soon as this mission's over, he's taking Yang back to their apartment and showing Yang just how talented _his_ boyfriend is.


End file.
